Frank Welker
| POB= Denver, Colarado, USA | job= Voice actor; singer | notable role(s)= Fred Jones Scooby-Doo Live-action TV films Scooby-Doo ''SDMI'' Scooby-Doo Fred Jones, Jr. }} Frank Welker is an American voice actor, specializing in animal and other creature vocal effects. Welker has been involved in many 1980's and 1990's cult cartoons, including Doctor Claw from Inspector Gadget, Slimer on The Real Ghostbusters, and last, but not least, Megatron and Soundwave on The Transformers (which he would later reprise for Transformers: Prime). He was also Abu from Aladdin, Fall Apart Rabbit on Bonkers, and Nibbler in Futurama. Since the 2000's, he has been the voice of Garfield the cat and Curious George. Voice roles ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Grouped under "Voices". ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies ''The Scooby-Doo Show'' ''Laff-a-Lympics'' * Dynomutt ''Scooby Goes Hollywood'' ''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' (first series) ''Scrappy & Yabba Doo'' ''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' ''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' ''Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' This is the first Scooby-Doo to recognise Welker as the voice of Fred. ''Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' ''The Scooby-Doo Project'' ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom'' This is a PC game. ''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' ''Night of the Living Doo'' ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' (film) ''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' (video game) This is a console video game. ''Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights'' This is a console video game. ''Scooby-Doo'' (film) This role was for CGI characters in a live-action film. He shared the role with Jess Harnell. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' ''What's New, Scooby-Doo? As Welker and Casey Kasem are the only two to reprise the roles they originated, they are included in the opening credits. Therefore, any additional roles are uncredited. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem This is a console video game. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' ''Aloha, Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked This is a console video game. ''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? ''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ''Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? This is a console video game. ''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King ''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' ''Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' This is for a CGI character in a live-action film. ''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' This is the first DTV film to include Fred's surname. ''Scooby-Doo! First Frights'' This is a console video game. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' ''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp'' This is a console video game. ''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' This is for a CGI character in a live-action film. ''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur'' ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' ''Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games'' ''Big Top Scooby-Doo! ''Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' ''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'' This is a puppet film. ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow'' State Farm commercials Uncredited. ''Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace'' ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery'' ''Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! ''Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy ''Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness'' ''Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie'' ''Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery'' Stoopid Buddy Stoodios's LEGO stop motion shorts These are animated shorts, using real LEGO Scooby-Doo! minigures; uncredited. ''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! This is the first series to credit Fred's surname. ''Scooby-Doo in other media Laff-a-Lympics was a show highlighted by Scooby-Doo('s involvement), so that doesn't count. ''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' ''Johnny Bravo'' Although not an official Scooby-Doo production, this is the first time Welker is recognised as the voice of Fred. Songs performed ''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' Notes/trivia * He's also appeared on-screen, with none other than Elvis Presley in the film, The Trouble with Girls, which also starred Nicole Jaffe. ** Fred's interest in Elvis in What's New, Scooby-Doo?, may be an allusion to that. References External links * Official site * , the free encyclopedia. Category:Aloha, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo actors Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Big Top Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! actors Category:Dynomutt, Dog Wonder actors Category:Johnny Bravo actors Category:Laff-a-Lympics actors Category:Musicians Category:Night of the Living Doo actors Category:Scooby Goes Hollywood actors Category:Scooby-Doo (film) actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map actors Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost actors Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico actors Category:Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Scarecrow actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp actors Category:Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster actors Category:Scooby-Doo! First Frights actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Haunted Holidays actors Category:Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mecha Mutt Menace actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games actors Category:Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Unmasked actors Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! actors Category:Scooby-Doo! Who's Watching Who? actors Category:Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery actors Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! actors Category:Scrappy & Yabba Doo actors Category:The New Scooby-Doo Movies actors Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries actors Category:The Scooby-Doo Project actors Category:The Scooby-Doo Show actors Category:Voice actors Category:What's New, Scooby-Doo? actors